A Romance to Forget
by MissingSecretsx
Summary: In the years to come, Emilia's life would change drastically, Love is a very tricky fragile thing that one need to hold on to very carefully. It would involve romance and betrayal at the cost of lives.
1. Chapter 1

June 29th, 1978

Lantieri Risk Management Services. or rather as her father called them, 'bag them and tag them'. you see, Raymond Lantieri and his father before him had a particular set of skills that made him very good at finding and taking care of people. This business was a family business, and if her mother was still around, Emilia would have no part in it. Sadly, that wasn't her choice.

She had her very own case, She was suppose to track this man, just track him and find his home location. There wasn't much information on this man, just a picture, a name and where he's often seen, Which happened to be a pub in london called The Dragon's Scales.

Emilia stepped off the trolley and headed west. There was a particularly old pub that had her name written all over it. It was a corner pub, a little filthy looking, but its smell was very welcoming, almost like freshly baked bread. She made her way in and it was a real rustic looking pub, "I could dig this." she commented to herself before taking a seat at the bar.

"what'll ya have"

"Surprise me" she replied before taking a look around, she located the target. He was surrounded by a couple friends, she could tell from how they were interacting they were probably friends.

"He's taken you know?"

A voice came towards her, drawing her attention from the target. She turned in her chair and gazed at him. He was handsome, he pulled the long flowy hair off very well. He was pulling the 5 o'clock shadow as well, almost as well as his hair.

"But, you should know that I'm not," a smirked slipped onto his face followed by a wink.

"I could only imagine why you're single" she commented back, she couldn't help but feels drawn to him while the same time she knew he'd be bad news. "Oh, let me guess, I adore guessing games." she added as her hands folded on the bar. "You have extremely high standards and no one is good enough." she continued.

The man chuckled, looked away and then back at her, smiling. "you know, I like you, Would you like to join me and my friends? you see we just finished our schooling and thus, the celebrating."

her hand moved to her face and rubbed her chin. "You didn't say I was wrong."

"you know, the offer's about to expire."

She paused for a moment, and before eyeing his pack of friends. "I could use some fun."

He stood up and gestured for her to do the same. Emilia grabbed her drink which it arrived in the nick of time. He guided her to his group of friends.

"Another pretty girl has fallen for padfoot's charm ay?" one of them said, he was standing next to the target, he had several scars on his face, reddish brown hair, dark eyes. He was almost abnormally thin and tall, or it just wearing ill-fitted clothes.

"Oh Moony, You know you're the only one for me" The man known as Padfoot said. Emilia's eyes examined them, they seemed like a bunch friends without a care in the world. "gents, This is…." Padfood started before he realised he didn't know her name,

"Just call me Emilia," She took a sip of her drink.

"Ahh, Well, Emilia, I'm Remus, This is James, Peter, and the lonely man next to you is Sirius." The one previously known at Moony, he pointed to in a circle starting with the one to his right and ending on the man to her left. "Do you live around here Miss Emilia?" Remus continued.

"I do, in fact. take the trolley for a few stops and there's my new flat."

"ahh, How are you finding london so far?" Remus was making casual convocation of course. "I enjoy it, I currently work at the new flower shop below. infact, you know, gotta pay the rent somehow." she laughed lightly to herself. Of course she wasn't going to tell them her real job, but she wasn't lying, She did help out her nana at shop every once in awhile. It also helped that her nana was her landlord and didn't charge her for rent. Sometimes things just work out in her favor.

"do you all live together?" she asked, It wasn't uncommon for very close friends to live together too.

"with Peter?" Sirius made an almost disgusted face, "Oh no, I do live with James in a small town just outside of London, while, Remus lives in London and Peter lives… somewhere, not important really" he added before taking a drink.

"Your boy here" she motioned to Sirius "mentioned you were celebrating? for graduating?"

"Ahh, yes, Our school years are behind us and the real world begins, Cheers" Remus said as he raised his glass, the others followed, and clinked their glasses before chugging them. Emilia did not chug hers however. She only planned on drinking this one drink.

As much as she wanted to avoid drinking, one drink led to another and another and soon enough Emilia was in a drinking contest with the target, James.

James finished his drink much faster than Emilia. Emilia could hold her alcohol most of the time, but James was very good.

"Yur grate" she point at James as she stood up. "Itshometime" she started towards the door. when she felt something appear under her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

This thing appear under my arm, All I knew is that whatever it was, It was helping me walk which was great because the world was spinning like nobody's business. I managed to find my way home, in the night which was lucky for me.

"Em, This is where you live?" a voice to my side said.

"Yup!" I responded and bursted through the door to my little studio flat. "home sweet home!" It wasn't awful but probably something you wouldn't want to actually bring people too. It got the job done really. there was a murphy bed, a couch, and a little kitchenette, there was a bathroom and a closet as well. It was a home nevertheless.

I moved away from my couch, and plopped onto my bed. "come lay with me. Keep me company" I stated and patted the spot next to me. I felt someone sit next to me but I fell asleep before anything else.

Morning broke in the large front window, I woke up groggily, and buried my face. "You dont look half bad in the morning." a voice called over. I looked over towards it and it was the man from before, the one that greeted me at the bar. "you should consider yourself one of the lucky ones, you get to see this face" he referenced to himself "in the morning."

I breathed heavily through my nose and groaned. "What time is it." I paused. "wait, why are you still here?" I added. I rubbed my eyes.

"I didn't know how to get home." he bluntly said, "so we slept together." he was making a hit that we had sex which was obviously not true.

"and then you put my clothes back on without a problem? you don't look like you know how to undo a bra." I retorted back.

"You'd be surprised" he smirked.

"No, I doubt I would." I rolled over and stretched. "okay, It's time for you to leave. bye bye" I waved him away with my stretched out hands.

"Oh no, You're showing me the way home." he poked me I groaned and rolled off the bed. "fair is fair, you got me home safe, I'll get you home safe." I spoke as I got up and walked into the closet, closed the door and shortly walked out in a new outfit.

"Let's roll" I said and pointed towards the door before opening it. Sirius exited the flat and I followed, headed towards the train station. "are you from around here? well you must not be, seeing as you couldn't figure out how to get back to the train." I teased.

He laughed as he walked next to me. "I just wanted to be seen in public with a pretty girl." I elbowed him sharply as we came to a stop at a corner.

"Ahh, So you were scared of being jumped in the night?" I commented and he laughed which caused me to laugh. His laugh was so contagious, it was like he was irresistible to me. "because I could protect you. I have skills you wouldn't imagine." I added.

"Oh, really? you should see the skills I have"

"Maybe I will one day, if you play your cards right"

His hand wrapped around my waist as he moved in closer. he leaned close to my ear. His warm breathe against my neck. "I always play them right" I gently pushed him away and grinned playfully. he rubbed his mouth and a grinned appeared on his face as well. He took very good care of his teeth.

I lead the way a bit farther to the train station. "This is it," I motioned to the stairs going down. "how will I know which train to take." he whined like a puppy.

"Have you never used the train before?" I asked with a laugh and started down the stairs. he followed quickly, down, in the subway, there were plenty of people doing their own thing, doing their lives. we approached a train map. "where do you need to go." I placed my hands in my pocket and gazed at him.

"A place in westminster"

I pointed my hand to the yellow track. "This is the one you're gonna have to take. It should be stopping here shortly." I pointed out, making sure he understood. he smiled, turned his body to face me while leaning against the map. "So, When will I see you again?" his hand brushed against my cheek gently, it sent chills down my spine; the good kind. It took me a few moments, Did I want to start this…. whatever this was? I could feel my heart thumping in my chest, it was like it was just us like he was waiting on an answer.

"in a few days, take the this green line" I motioned to the board. "all the way east, to the last stop. I'll be there at noon. maybe a little earlier."

He smirked but didn't say anything as his train pulled up. he started towards the train after it had stopped "Lovely meeting you. Emilia" followed by a wink.

"Goodbye Sirius"

the doors shut behind him and the doors took off.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning, about 9 or so when I left with my large tote of everything I'd need. I wore a one piece under my white cover up and made my way to the shop below. "I'm Off Nana" I called,

"Oh! be careful! Have fun!" she called back as she had just finished cashing someone out.

I wave and head towards the train station with my large sun hat protecting me from the rays of the sun, It wasn't a long walk to the station before, I was lucky to make this train to be honest, I always seemed to run late or not walk fast enough.

It was time that I caught some sun on the beach and today was a perfect day, sure, there was a chance of rain later this evening but, I'd be home long before then.

I took my seat on the train and placed my bag on the floor between my legs, the ride took a bit of time but it didn't feel like an hour. It seemed everyone had the same idea, couldn't blame them, with the nice weather lately.

soon enough the uneventful train ride came to an end and I collected my items and got off, I took my time getting off the platform and headed towards the beach. It wasn't as crowded as one could have expected it to be which was nice. I found a nice spot halfway to the water and laid down my towel. Removing my hat, and cover up, I moved and lied on my large towel.

The sun was so warm, and the sand was so comfortable, I just closed my eyes, shortly soon after. a shadow blocked my light. I squinted and slowly opened my eyes.

"James is here good?" the woman said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's her" a slightly familiar voice called out.

From what I could tell, she was a redhead, petite, and not bad looking. I waved at her, moments after she turned and looked at me. "Hi, I'm Emilia" I introduced myself.

"I'm Lily" she replied as she set up a chair to my left, out of my sun. "The guys struggled with the train system." she added with a little chuckle. I was confused by this, had they never used it before? how did they get around before?

"its like they've never used it before or something" I mumbled to myself but Lily obviously heard and chuckled more. moments past and soon arrived James, to stayed by Lily, Remus and Peter. "Looks like the whole gang is here huh?" I commented before sitting up. I removed my sunglasses and looked off. "well, All except Sirius."

"Oh he's here, He got caught up with a group of ladies." Peter commented.

"Back in…" James had started before Lily swiftly cut him off "High school, He was like that. couldn't be tied down."

"Ahh, not terribly surprised to be honest." I didn't care honestly. If he was more into other girls I certainly wasn't going to stop him, that was his thing. I wasn't going to get involved with him anyways. I had other priorities. I stretched my back out and got and stretched a little more. "you guys have been to a beach before right?" she asked them mostly the men who seem to have no idea how anything works.

Soon enough, Sirius made his way over here with some girl on his arm. She looked as if she was clinging it to for her life. It was a little embarrassing.

"These are my friends, Remus, Peter, Lily, James and…" He paused and looked at me, I wasn't sure if he hesitated because he didn't know if I was friend yet or if he'd forgotten my name. "This is Em" he finally continued after a long pause.

The stranger on his arm didn't like that too much and almost immediately let go of his arm and moved closer to me. "Hes mine" she growled at me as if she were a starving dog that was just given a steak dinner. I furrowed my eyebrows, out of everything this she'd done, It was her attitude that got to me.

She continued to give me this nasty look and I had no control of what I did next,

Which was punch her in the face.

The moment my fist made contact with her face, my mood was instantly better, honestly, I really should have given her a warning but I had no patience for that. "just go, no one has time for your neediness" I stated. she almost scrambled back to her feet, and one could see that she thought about retaliating but decided against it before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

I turned to the group. They seemed generally surprised, how else would they deal with someone of this sorts. Sirius gave me a smirk and a slight nod, almost like a nod of approval.

I took a deep breath, to slow my adrenalin rush and smiled, I started towards the water, for a dip, it was a bit uncomfortably warm out today. It seemed everyone except peter thought the same because shortly, the boys ran past me.

I made my way into the water as I watched James try to dunk Sirius and Remus just swim around casual as the chaos happened, Lily was making her way into the water as well. "They don't get out a lot." She casually mentioned I nodded, that was obvious but I wasn't going to say that. I got to my thighs before something rather, someone tackled me into the water completely. I resurfaced next to Remus who pleaded innocent. I didn't really know any of them well enough accuse someone, but if I had too, I'd guess Sirius, He seemed like a trouble maker.

I stayed low in the water, to get used to it. It was a bit chilly so the sooner I got used to it the better. I watched the joke around for a while, I simply swam around relaxing on my day off with some new friends.

After sometime, I emerged from the water and flopped onto my stretched out towel and laid on my stomach.

"Did you know Sand dollars are actually Sea Urchins?" Remus stated as he laid, I turned my head and smiled lightly

"I did not, in fact. I never paid attention during biology. I'm more of a...chemistry type of girl." I winked

He smiled lightly and ran his hand through his hair slightly. "Chemistry?" He questioned.

"Yeah, you guys know what that is right?" I asked. It was like these guys lived under a rock and it was getting a little old.

"Ah, yes, I was never good at this chemistry" he paused thinking of what to say. "You were a history geek, you seem like one" I cut in. "Yes, History I'm very fond of it in fact" he replied a little too quickly. I just nodded. It was a little obvious he wasn't quite sure what we were talking about but I wasn't going to ruin his game.

It was late at this point, I'd spent most of the day talking with Remus surprisingly. He seemed actually interested in me which was a nice change, I was getting a lot of looks from Sirius the whole time but I was more interested in Remus at this point. There was something about him, I don't know. Couldn't explain it.

Someone had started a fire, to which we relocated ourselves to this nice fire, it had gotten a little chilly since the sun at set, but the fire was doing well at its job.

"Who put this fire together? I thought you guys didn't know how to do anything" I stated looking around.

"It was me, You're all around handy man" Sirius took a bow and I clapped. "Someone knows how to do something handy at least" I teased the others.

"Sirius is just a showoff" Remus teased Sirius with a laugh added at the end. "Always trying to be the center of attention, especially if there's a pretty girl near by"

"I wonder why he's only now just interested" I suggested

"I like to think myself a fair man, I felt that Remus should have a head start, He never has a chance with the ladies unless I give him a chance." Sirius laughed heartedly, I laughed lightly at this. Honestly I could see why women were more drawn to Sirius than Remus, Sirius was a bit more outgoing and his game was very strong, but Remus was sweet, he didn't seem like the type of person that would attack you for any reason.

"I'm surprised you guys stayed out so late. Most people go home after the sun goes down. They miss all the stars in the sky, so really it's their loss" I commented gesturing to the sky. It was partly cloudy at the moment but the clouds moved enough to reveal a beautiful full moon.

"I didn't know there was suppose to be a full moon" I mentioned casually while looking at it. It was so large and shined with such beauty. I turned to Remus. He wasn't looking too well though. "Remus, are you alright?" I asked. This terrible snarling noise came from Remus, like he was in severe pain. "Umm… I think there might be something wrong with Remus." I casually shouted to the group which interrupted their merry making.

I turned my head to the group, "Run!" Sirius yelled, I was startled by this, and didn't listen. Then suddenly Lily just vanished out of thin air. I became overcome with shock at this point, Lily just disappeared. She was gone, Why was she suddenly gone? Where did she go?

I was too concerned with Lily just disappearing to even been concerned with what was going on next to me. It wasn't until I felt this heavy breath on me. I looked at this looming figure, and it sure wasn't Remus next to me anymore.

If I hadn't been panicking yet, I sure as hell was now. I started to breathe heavily, almost into a hyperventilation. This creature let how this bone chilling howl. I stumbled back a few steps. I fell back, and I knew this was it, this was my death.

No, It wasn't. I had to run, for my life. I scrambled to my feet and tried to make a run for it. I ran for my life, but it was on my tail like nobody's business. I didn't get every far before falling to my knees again. My back stung as much as pouring hand sanitizer in a paper cut. I screamed in pain, I'd never been in so much pain before.

Sirius appeared at my side. "Em, Hold to me, and do not let go, hold as tight as you can." He said as he knelt down to me. I wrapped my arms around his the best I could, and I managed to look over my shoulder, to see a stag rearing at this terrifying creature. Where did this stag even come from.

Everything got distorted suddenly and I could feel myself being squeezed through a tiny tube and then we were suddenly a whole new place. It wasn't the beach as far as I could tell before I vomited all over Sirius's side. I was distorted and confused. I didn't know what was going on.

It was all blurring together, I couldn't tell one person from another, all's I could feel the pain. I realized I was on some sort of table, on my stomach again. I could feel my body shaking violently but also being held down. At this point, I couldn't feel any pain.

I couldn't feel anything honestly. I could only feel fear for my well being, I had no control over my body.

My vision went black.


End file.
